


>>> mission complete <<<

by KMZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Nach dem Ende kommt Connor doch erneut zurück. Nicht nur Hank Anderson ist von den Socken, auch Gavin Reed, der etwas gutzumachen hat. --- Connor x G. Reed ----
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed





	>>> mission complete <<<

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

(KI)-Chloe: Würdet ihr mir die Freiheit schenken?

Primäruser: Ja!

(Geh, schwing deinen hübschen Arsch hinaus in die Welt, mach was draus und bleib so hübsch!)

________________________________________________

Connor hatte für die Freiheit seines Volkes alles riskiert. Am Ende sogar sein Leben. Damit niemand die Rebellion der Androiden über ihn und seine Software kontrollieren könnte, hatte sich Connor für den Suizid entschieden, in dem vollen Bewusstsein, diesmal nicht von CyberLife reaktiviert zu werden. Sein Tod war damit endgültig, dachte er. Schließlich war er am Ende ein Abweichler. Ein fühlender Android, mit Einfühlungsvermögen und mit anderen menschlichen Emotionen.

Und jetzt öffnete er doch wieder die Augenlider. Schwerfällig zuerst, erstaunt gleich darauf, weil er eine rostige Decke über sich sah. Connor fuhr hoch. Er lag auf einer schäbigen Bahre und war … allein. In einer Werkstatt? Aus dem Reflex (programmierter elektrischer Impuls) heraus aktivierte er das Analyseprogramm und scannte seine Umgebung.

Ehemalige Autowerkstatt. Südöstlich der Stadtgrenze von Detroit City. Seit fünf Jahren, drei Monaten und zwei Tagen verlassen. Besitzer wurde beim Rauschgiftschmuggel erwischt. Kaum sichtbare Pulverreste in den alten Behältern bewiesen es. An der Wand gab es Einschusslöcher von Polizeiwaffen. Wie es aussah, hatte es hier eine Razzia gegeben. Allerdings bekam Connor keinen Zugriff auf die Polizeiakten, was ihn nicht verwunderte, denn schließlich war er jetzt ein Deviant, ein Abweichler. Es sei denn …

„Hallo? Jemand hier?!“, rief er laut und lauschte.

Nichts. Niemand antwortete und wenn seine Sensoren richtig lagen, war er allein. Seine Software zeigte nach wie vor einen rätselhaften Fehler und seine automatische Backup-Übertragung zu CyberLife wurde blockiert. Wie es aussah, war er nun ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Was war passiert? Hatte die Rebellion funktioniert? Gab es noch Androiden oder hatte man alle verschrottet? Wie war es möglich, dass er wieder/noch lebte? Wer war dafür verantwortlich. Sein logisch aufgebautes Programm kannte dafür nur zwei Antworten: CyberLife und damit Amanda oder Kamski.

Die Antwort würde er nur erfahren, wenn er sich auf den Weg machte.

Connor stand auf, checkte seine Bewegungsfunktionen und war zufrieden. Alles war an Ort und Stelle, sogar die Erinnerungen an … Hank.

Hank! Natürlich. Hank könnte und würde ihm erzählen, was geschehen war. Den Weg zu ihm kannte er zu gut und so verließ er die Werkstatt. Sein Weg führte ihn ans andere Ende der Stadt. Da er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob man ihn als Android erkannte, lief er zu Fuß. Seine Jacke hatte er links herum angezogen, um die Markierung zu verdecken. Schon bald merkte er, dass in den üblichen Ladestationen keine Androiden mehr standen. Sie wirkten verwaist und schon länger nicht mehr benutzt. Er war gestorben, vor alle den tausend RK900. Freiwillig, um die Kontrolle über die Freiheit nicht zu verlieren. Es war sowieso ein Paradoxon, was er denken musste und am Ende war er froh sich opfern zu können. So wie Markus es getan hatte, so wie North und alle anderen auch. In Detroit war es still, doch es liefen Menschen umher. Als er in bewohnteres Gebiet kam, sah es aus wie immer. Anhand der Taxi-Modelle, würde Connor sagen, dass er nicht mehr als höchstens 1 Jahr nicht einsatzfähig war. Aufgrund seines Modells konnte er schnell und ausdauernd laufen, sodass er Hanks Haus schon bald erreichte.

Hank. Erst jetzt dachte er über Hank Anderson nach. Er hatte den ruppigen Lieutenant am Ende verstehen können. Cole, sein Sohn hatte sterben müssen, weil ein Android versagt hatte. Aber Hank hatte es richtig gestellt. Cole war tot, weil ein Mensch versagt hatte. So hatte auch Hank Verständnis und hatte ihm am Ende sogar geholfen. Ein warmes Gefühl war bei der Erinnerung in Connors Brust entstanden. Entschlossen klingelte er. Sumo bellte, aber niemand öffnete die Tür.

Weil er Hank schon einmal vor dem Fast-Alkoholvergiftungstot gerettet hatte, zögerte er diesmal nicht lang und trat die Tür auf. Sumo, der riesige Bernhardiner stürmte begeistert und mit wedelnder Rute auf ihn zu. Er bellte und sprang ihn an. Nicht mal seine Stabilitätsfunktion hielt diesem Gewichtsansturm stand und so ging er in die Knie. Seine Hände schoben sich in Sumos weiches Fell und er redete leise auf den Hund ein.

„Hallo Sumo, alter Kumpel. Wo ist dein Herrchen?“ Dabei imitierte er Hanks schnoddrigen Ton. Sumo ließ von ihm ab und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Zuerst dachte er, Hank hätte sich getötet. Neben ihm auf dem Bett lag seine Waffe. Der Mann hatte jedoch nur seine Kopfhörer auf und es war laute Heavy Metal Musik zu vernehmen. Außerdem sah Connor, dass sein Freund bei der lauten Musik sogar eingeschlafen war. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam und tief. Eine Analyse zeigte eine Pulsfrequenz am Rande des Tiefschlafs. Sicher, dass Hank nur schlief, unterzog Connor ihn einer genaueren Analyse.

Flecken auf seinem Hemd waren von drei verschiedenen Mahlzeiten. Eine davon war die Sauce des verseuchten Chickenburger-Imbiss‘ an der Unterführung. Weitere Flecken waren von Whiskey, Scotch und Wodka der unterschiedlichsten Sorten. Hank roch ungewaschen, nach Schweiß und seine Haare waren fettiger als so schon. Er bräuchte dringend einen Haarschnitt und sein Bart, der sonst so einigermaßen gepflegt war, müsste auch überholt werden. All das dachte Connor, ganz abseits einer exakten Überprüfung. Immerhin schien Anderson zu essen und zu trinken. Er hörte Musik und ging scheinbar hin und wieder mit Sumo Gassi. Zumindest gab es keine derartigen Hinterlassenschaften im Haus. Sumo saß an der Türschwelle und beobachtete sie beide skeptisch.

Connor ging zum Fenster, öffnete die Gardine und gleich darauf das Fenster, um frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen.

„Hey … lass das!“, kreischte Hank und setzte sich verschlafen auf. Er riss sich die Kopfhörer runter und blinzelte Connor verstört an.

„Guten Morgen, Lieutenant Anderson!“

„Wa … Connor?“

„Ja, ich bin es. In alter Frische. Nun, fast. Ich kann CyberLife kein Datenbackup …“

„Das liegt daran, dass es CyberLife nicht mehr gibt. Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Du … warst … tot! Endgültig diesmal.“ Hank war aufgesprungen und auf ihn zugekommen. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe, sein Atem müffelte nach Essen, Alkohol und ungeputzten Zähnen und der Schweißgeruch war beißend. Connor wich nicht zurück. In ihm war ein schönes, warmes Empfinden, welches er in Anbetracht seiner Software-Instabilität als Freude interpretierte. Er freute sich Hank Anderson zu sehen. Allerdings schien sich Hank nicht zu freuen, dass er am Leben war.

„Das dachte ich auch. Jemand hat mich zurück geholt.“

„Wer? Du warst … ein verdammtes Jahr weg.“

„Ein Jahr? Ich … ich weiß nicht wer es gewesen war. Was ist mit CyberLife?“

„Pleite. Die Androiden haben nach deinem Tod die Stadt überrannt und man hat sie rennen lassen. Sie bekamen Geleit aus der Stadt und in alle Ecken des Landes. Die Regierung arbeitet seither an einer Eingliederung und einem Gesetz, was sie dem Menschen gleichstellt. Aber Bürokratie dauert eben.“ Hank stand noch immer vor ihm, strubbelte sich durch die Haare und grinste plötzlich.

„Dass ich dich nochmal sehe, hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

„Das heißt, die Revolution war also erfolgreich?“

„Sieht ganz so aus, Connor. Das haben sie dir zu verdanken. Ich habe gehört, du hast dich am Ende geopfert, damit CyberLife nicht wieder die Kontrolle übernimmt. Dein Plan ging auf, Junge.“

Ein wenig unbeholfen legte Hank nun eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

„Du bist echt, verdammt. Verrückt. Willst du nicht wissen, wer dich zurückgebracht hat?“

„Das will ich und ich werde es zur gegebenen Zeit herausfinden.“

„Aber?“

„Ich … wollte erst nach dir sehen. Seit der Aktion im Cybertower …“

„Ach, hör auf! Das war gruslig. Dieser andere Connor … war … ach, vergiss es!“ Eine seltsame Stimmung war entstanden. Connor hatte unwillentlich zugegeben, dass er eine Bindung zu Hank hatte und Hank?

„Ach komm her, du Dreckskerl!“, sagte Anderson plötzlich und zog ihn fest in seine Arme. Connor war wie erstarrt ließ die Arme hängen und wartete. Hank freute sich ebenso ihn wiederzusehen, begriff er endlich, als Hank ihm fest auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Nun, dann hast du ja das, was ihr gefordert habt. Freiheit. Aber sei vorsichtig. Es werden keine neue Androiden produziert. Alle, die im Umlauf sind, gelten als tabu, bzw. sind sie den Gesetzen der Menschen nun unterworfen. Die Politik setzt auf euer Aussterben, da ihr euch nicht so reproduzieren könnt, wie die Menschen. Man muss euch bauen und da das niemand mehr tut, zumindest nicht offiziell, wird es euch irgendwann nicht mehr geben. Eine sehr langfristige Strategie, wenn du mich fragst. In Detroit gibt es nur noch wenige Androiden. Die meisten sind hier weg und wollten ihr Glück woanders versuchen. Was ist mit dir? Was hast du vor?“

„Meinen Retter finden und fragen, wozu er mich erneut zurückgeholt hat. Du sagst CyberLife gibt es nicht mehr?“

„So ist es.“ Connor wusste, dass es Amanda trotz allem noch geben konnte, denn sie war ja ein Mutterprogramm.

„Und Kamski?“

„Untergetaucht, habe ich gehört. Reed hat es mir gesteckt.“

„Gesteckt?“

„Nun, ich bin nicht mehr bei dem Club. War mir zu hektisch und zu … tödlich …“, grinste Hank plötzlich. Connor war irritiert. Hank Anderson war nun kein Polizist mehr? Was war er dann?

„Was … machst du dann?“ Demonstrativ blickte sich Connor nun in dem schmutzigen Haus um.

„Na Unordnung. Gut, dass gerade ein Android freiwillig an meiner Tür geklingelt … ach nee, die Tür eingetreten hat und nun Wiedergutmachung leisten muss. Aufräumen wäre nicht schlecht.“

„Ich bin kein AP400!“, widersprach Connor verwundert. Hanks Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was bist du dann?“

„Ähm, ich … ich weiß noch nicht genau.“

„Aber du suchst doch in der Zwischenzeit eine Aufgabe, hm? Ich hätte da so einige, während ich mich um dein Problem kümmere. Fair genug?“ Connor legte den Kopf schief, weil er Hanks Gedankengänge nicht recht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Man, Connor, ich tue dir einen Gefallen und du mir. Ich bin jetzt Privatdetektiv und suche dir Kamski, wenn du glaubst, er ist für deine Wiederreaktivierung zuständig und du … tust ein paar Kleinigkeiten für mich, hm?“

„Kleinigkeiten wie … Wäsche waschen?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Hank strahlte und schlug ihm wieder fest die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Genau! Schlauer Junge, lernst schnell.“

„Aber ich bin kein AP400, Lieutenant Anderson.“

„Sagtest du schon. Nenn mich nicht mehr Lieutenant. Sag einfach Hank.“ Conner schaute Hank aufmerksam an. Vielleicht war es nur ein gemeiner Scherz, den er nicht durchschaute? Durfte man als Maschine darauf hoffen? War er noch eine Maschine?

„Willst du mir sagen, du fühlst dich dieser Aufgaben etwa nicht gewachsen, Connor? Ich hatte dich mit mehr Mumm in Erinnerung, hm …“ Hanks Mundwinkel zuckten und auch das konnte er nicht so exakt deuten. War das ein angedeutetes Lachen oder gar Abscheu?

„Doch, nein, ich meine: Natürlich fühle ich mich den Aufgaben gewachsen, aber …“

„Du hast sonst gerade nichts zu tun und ich habe zufällig eine Couch frei.“

„Ich brauche keinen Schlaf und kein Essen … Hank“, antwortete er leise. Jetzt zog Hank in deutlichem Ärger das Gesicht.

„Ich hatte mich ehrlich gefreut dich am Leben zu sehen, Connor. Aber mit deiner Pedanterie vermiest du mir gerade jegliche Wiedersehensfreude. Bleib hier und wir helfen uns gegenseitig oder verpiss dich nach sonst wohin. Übrigens hat Gavin Reed nach deinem Tod zugegeben, dass er dich beinah mochte. Er trug eine Woche lang nur schwarze Klamotten.“ Hank blickte ihn aus seinen blauen Augen ernst an.

„Detective Reed? Wirklich? Hätte ich gar nicht von ihm gedacht.“

„War ein Scherz. Ach, Connor, Viel Arbeit liegt vor uns …“

„Du meinst, dein Haus und dein Körper stinken und sind in Unordnung?“ Hank hob die Augenbrauen und brüllte dann los vor Lachen.

„Kann … man so sagen … ich nehme das als ein Ja?“

„Ja, nimm es, als ein Ja!“

Das Ziel der Mission war, herauszufinden, wer ihn reaktiviert hatte und wozu. Wenn er dafür ein AP400 sein musste, dann würde er auch das sein. Außerdem gefiel es ihm in Hanks Nähe und er wüsste auch sonst nicht wohin er gehen sollte.

Es ließ sich gut an. Es fing mit einem Vollbad für Hank an. Hank grölte in der Badewanne laut zu seltsamer Musik mit, was es Connor einfacher machte die Unordnung zu beseitigen. Es macht ihm absolut nichts aus zu putzen, auch wenn er jedes Haar analysierte und tatsächlich sogar zwei von Gavin Reed fand. Wie es aussah, kam Andersons alter Kollege hin und wieder zu Besuch. Sumo stand entweder im Weg, wollte „mitspielen“, als er saugte oder bellte ihn an, als wollte er ihm was sagen. Was das war, sah er bei einem zufälligen Blick in die Speisekammer. Sumo wollte sein Fressen. Und auch das erledigte er. Als Hank die Badewanne verließ, war das Haus fast sauber, das Bett frisch überzogen, die Haustür repariert, Hanks stinkende Klamotten in der Waschmaschine und die Fenster geputzt.

„Connor, bereit?“, rief Anderson nun aus dem Bad.

„Bereit wofür, Lieu … Hank?“

„Ich hoffe, du kannst auf ein Programm fürs Haareschneiden zugreifen?“ Connor hatte kein derartiges Programm, weil er immer noch kein AP400 war, doch da er Hank nicht enttäuschen wollte, rief er:

„Selbstverständlich.“

Er hatte so viel geschafft, da würde er es auch noch schaffen Hanks Haare zu schneiden.

Es wurde nicht einfach. Hank hielt sich den Spiegel vors Gesicht und dirigierte ihn hierhin und dorthin. Dabei gab er Befehle.

„Hier 5 Zentimeter! Nicht so viel. Connor! Sei nicht so zimperlich, ab damit! Hey, pass doch auf, nicht, dass ich am Ende noch wie Reed aussehe und mich alle für seinen Freund halten.“

„Aber ich dachte du wärst sein Freund.“

„Kollege, Connor, nicht Freund. Reeds Freund zu sein, bedeutet … etwas anderes!“ Hank räusperte sich und gab neue Befehle, während Connor überlegte.

„Ah, verstehe. Gavin Reeds sexuelle Orientierung bezieht sich auf das eigene Geschlecht.“

„Kann man so sagen. Ich glaube, deswegen hat er dich auch immer so mies behandelt. Die Wahrheit war wohl, er fand dich schick, fand sich nur selbst recht würdelos. Ich meine, sich mit einem Androiden …“ Hank verstummte plötzlich.

„Tut mir leid, Connor.“

„Schon gut. Vorurteile abzubauen, dauert seine Zeit.

„Wie auch immer, ich bin sicher, Reed wird aus dem Häuschen sein, das du noch am Leben bist.“ Da war sich Connor ganz und gar nicht sicher, doch er kommentierte es nicht, weil er sich auf den Haarschnitt konzentrieren musste. Am Ende sah Hank ganz passabel aus und war selbst nicht unzufrieden.

„Ich wusste immer, du taugst zu mehr, als nur dazu deine verdammte Mission zu erfüllen.“ Connor schwieg und dachte, dass das hier zu seiner Mission gehörte.

Als Hank sein aufgeräumtes Haus sah, staunte er nicht schlecht.

„Wenn du jetzt noch kochen könntest, würde ich vor dir knien.“

„Ich …“

„Metaphorisch natürlich. Nicht, dass du denkst, ich knie wirklich, Herzchen.“

„Ich brauche nur ein Rezept und die Zutaten.“ Hank knallte ihm ein Kochbuch auf den Tresen.

„Ich weiß, altmodisch, aber was Besseres habe ich nicht. Sieh im Kühlschrank nach und vielleicht kannst du daraus was für uns beide zaubern, hm?“

„Ich brauche kein Essen, Hank.“

„Ach verflucht. Versuchs trotzdem, ja?“

„Wie du wünschst …“ Connor begann zu kochen. Er hatte es noch nie getan, doch sein Programm übersetzte es, so dass er nichts davon lernen musste. Weder war er auf Hausarbeit programmiert, noch dazu es nicht zu tun. Aber er hatte gewisse freie Speicher, auf denen er solche Erfahrungen ablegen konnte. Das ließ sich immer wieder abrufen und damit auch verbessern. Die Software-Weiterentwicklung, oder wie er selbst sagte, das Virus, der Fehler im System, die Instabilität, die sich immer weiter ausbreitete, offenbarte ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Eine waren die neuen Emotionen, die ihm nun gerade sagten, dass er sich seltsam wohl und geborgen fühlte.

Es war ein neues und sehr angenehmes Gefühl.

Connor war so in das Kochen vertiefte, dass er Hank eine Weile nicht im Auge hatte. Irgendwann, das Essen war fast schon fertig, kam Anderson mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen zu ihm.

„Na, AP400, was macht das Essen?“

„Ich bin kein …“

„Connor, meine Frage?!“

„Fast fertig. Die Tomatensauce braucht noch exakt 10 Minuten und 31 Sekunden.“

„Fein, fein … ich decke den Tisch.“ Irritiert beobachte er, wie Hank trotzdem zwei Teller auf den Tisch stellte, verkniff sich aber einen weiteren Hinweis, dass er nichts aß. Als es an der Tür läutete, liefen Connors Drähte heiß. Wer könnte das sein? Es war um die Mittagszeit, der Tag war kalt aber sonnig. Sumo lief bellend zur Tür, Hank folgte und Connor, der keine Waffe mehr hatte, hob nur den Kochlöffel an, von dem die Tomatensauce auf sein weißes Hemd tropfte, ohne, dass er es bemerkte.

„Reed, schön, dass du so kurzfristig Zeit hattest!“, hörte er Hank an der Tür ausrufen.

„Klar alter Mann. Ich schulde dir was und lasse mich doch gern zum Mittagessen einladen. Ich hoffe, du hast was kommen lassen, hm? Ich wüsste nicht, dass du gut kochen kannst. Es sei denn, du willst dich an mir rächen …“ Gavin Reed kam in den Raum und erstarrte, als er ihn entdeckte.

„Was … zur … Hölle …“, hauchte Reed fassungslos und starrte ihn aus seinen grünen Augen schockiert an.

„Hallo, Detective Reed!“, sagte Connor ausdruckslos. In ihm war Chaos, was er gerade nicht sortieren konnte. Seit er sich für die Devianten-Seite entschieden hatte, vermehrten sich die Emotionen in ihm wie Karnickel.

„Ich glaube das nicht. Die Blechbüchse lebt?! Warum … wieso …“, wandte sich Reed hilflos an Hank, der grinsend neben ihm stand.

„Connor hat mich heute Morgen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Meinte, jemand hätte ihn zurück gebracht und er will wissen, wer. Verstehe ich. Wir haben ein Deal, ich helfe ihm Kamski zu finden und …“

„Ich soll euch helfen? Wieso, zum Henker? Er ist … immer noch ein … eine Blechdose!“, fauchte Reed den armen Anderson an, der gelassen blieb. Hank schob Reed nachdrücklich zum gedeckten Esstisch.

„Das hat sich nach Connors Tod aber anders aus deinem Mund angehört. Du sagtest …“

„Ich weiß, was ich sagte!“, kreischte Gavin mit hoher Stimme. Connor sah, wie er errötete und das gefiel ihm. Unwillkürlich hatte er zu Lächeln begonnen. Gavin Reed war kein einfacher Mensch. Er war arrogant, aufbrausend, herablassend und gemein. Dabei versprach sein eigentlich gutes Aussehen einen vielleicht netten Kern, den er aber scheinbar wirklich gut tarnen konnte. Jetzt war es ihm peinlich, was er von sich gegeben hatte und Connor verstand das. Um die Situation zu entspannen, brachte er die Schüssel mit den Spagettis zum Tisch und sagte zu Reed:

„Keine Sorge, Detective, ich hasse sie auch.“ Gavin starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Die grünen Augen glänzten seltsam und Rot war auf seinen Wangen.

„Du … hast da … Tomatensauce … auf … dem Hemd“, stammelte er und sah weg.

„Oh …“ Connor sah an sich herab und begann sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Dann ziehe ich mich mal um und …“

„Doch nicht hier, du dämlicher Blechhund!“, knurrte ihn Reed an und Hank deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Connor ging dorthin, öffnete Hanks Schrank und verspürte den Drang zu seufzen. Andersons Klamottengeschmack war ein Desaster. Widerwillig griff sich Connor ein Hemd mit abscheulichem Paisleymuster und zog es an. Es roch ein wenig staubig, war aber sauber.

In der Küche hörte er die beiden Männer diskutieren.

„Du hättest mich warnen können, Anderson!“

„Das wäre nicht im Sinne der Überraschung gewesen. Ich dachte, ich tue dir einen Gefallen. Du hast so gejammert, es täte dir leid, wie du ihn behandelt hast und wenn du könntest, würdest du dich entschuldigen. Da … jetzt hast du die Chance. Sag ihm, dass es dir leid tut und du ihn eigentlich ganz schnucklig findest.“

„Du spinnst doch … ich … ich …“

„Du wirst rot, Reed!“

„Das ist die Hitze hier drin.“

„Unsinn. Sag es ihm! Er ist zurück, das heißt, es gibt eine Chance. Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, dass irgendjemand die toten Androiden von der Müllhalde holt und repariert und neue Programme aufspielt. Solltest du nicht wissen wollen, wer das tut?!“

„Ja, schon. Aber sie gelten doch jetzt als Menschen und unterliegen unseren Gesetzen. Keiner weiß, ob es illegal ist, dass jemand sie repariert.“

„Vielleicht. Aber es gilt doch immer noch diesen Mistkerl Kamski dran zu bekommen. Wenn du ihm das anhängen kannst und wir finden ihn, geht er für immer in den Knast und lässt seine Dreckspfoten von der KI. Hör zu, Gavin, deine Chancen mithilfe von Connor Kamski aufzuspüren und zu überführen, sind sehr viel höher, als wenn du oder ich allein vor uns hinpfuschen!“

„Das kann ich bestätigen“, sagte Connor, der langsam dazu kam.

„Er hat uns belauscht“, brummte Gavin und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Das habe ich!“ Connor sagte es Reed nun direkt ins Gesicht, was dazu führte, dass der Mann sich räusperte, weg sah und sich durch die Haare streichen wollte. Kurz vorher merkte er aber offensichtlich, dass er sie mit Massen an Haargel gestyled hatte und ließ davon ab.

„Darf ich das Essen servieren?“, fragte er die beiden Männer am Tisch nun, mit einem neuen, eindeutig sarkastischen Unterton. Hank hob verwundert die Brauen und lächelte.

„Sicher, AP400!“ Conner drehte sich daraufhin weg und schmunzelte, ohne Hank zu korrigieren.

„AP400? Ich dachte er wäre ein …“

„Connor. Mein Name ist einfach nur Connor. So wie … Sumo!“ Sumo bellte und wedelte bei der Nennung seines Namens mit der Rute. Er stellt das restliche Essen auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf den dritten Stuhl. Erst schauten die beiden Männer sich recht unbeholfen an, dann begann Hank die Teller aufzufüllen, kleckerte dabei die Tischdecke voll und gab ein paar derbe Sprüche von sich. Schnell waren er und Reed in eine Lästerei über ein paar Ex-Kollegen verstrickt. Connor hörte nur zu, versuchte zu verstehen und zu analysieren und katalogisieren, was immer schwerer wurde. Allein die Tatsache, dass sich Hank und Gavin, die früher Spinnefeind waren, nun ganz gut verstanden, war ungewöhnlich. Wie es aussah, war alles änderbar. Programme, Systeme und sogar Feindschaften. Am Ende kapitulieren Connor und legte alles unter „manche Prozesse lassen sich einfach nicht exakt bis zum wahrscheinlichen Ende berechnen“ ab. Seinen eigenen Tod hatte er damals auch nicht auf dem Programm, hatte es aber trotzdem getan.

„Schmeckt ganz gut!“, sagte Gavin sogar einmal in seine Richtung. An seinem Kinn klebte Tomatensauce. Connor verstand es trotz des rauen Tons als ein Kompliment und lächelte. Reed wurde wieder verlegen und Hank stimmte zu.

„Dafür, dass du kein AP400 …“

„Der Witz ist nicht mehr witzig, Hank!“, sagte Connor. Beide schauten ihn ganz perplex an und lachten dann laut los.

Hank räumte schließlich sogar den Tisch ab, eigenhändig.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder aufs Revier, meine Mittagspause ist beendet. Ich werde sehen, was ich über Kamski in den Dateien finden kann und werde ein paar … illegale Informationen einholen.“ Hank lachte trocken.

„Mach das. Wir kümmern uns um die noch illegaleren Wege den Scheißer zu finden.“ Dabei machte Anderson ganz seltsam Kopfbewegungen zu Connor, die weitab von unauffällig waren. Connor begriff, Reed sollte sich bei ihm noch entschuldigen, doch Gavin schien das Thema schon abgehakt zu haben. Zumindest schien er nicht zu kapieren, was Hank andeutete. Er stand auf, klopfte auf den Tisch und sagte zu Connor:

„Gut gekocht, Blechhund!“

„Danke, Detective“, erwiderte er artig.

„Reed!“, rief Hank, doch der ging schon zur Tür und hob die Hand. Entschuldigend zuckte Hank die Schultern und meinte:

„Er sagt es schon noch, irgendwann …“

„Sicher!“

„Was ist mit der verfluchten Tür los?“, hörten sie Reed von der Eingangstür schreien. Connor, der die Tür kaputt gemacht und repariert hatte, fühlte sich direkt angesprochen.

„Ich mach das schon, Hank!“ Schnell eilte er zur Tür.

Gavin wackelte mit Kennerblick an der Tür herum und starrte die Scharniere an. Connor tat das auch und stellte fest, dass er 100% seine Mission erfüllt hatte. Die Scharniere waren repariert und saßen bombenfest.

„Was ist mit der Tür?“

Gavin räusperte sich, sah plötzlich hoch und knurrte:

„Nichts!“ Seine Hände hoben sich, Connors erste Programmreaktion war Abwehr und gleich danach Angriff, doch etwas in Reeds Augen sagte ihm, dass es unnötig wäre. Also packten seine Hände ihn, drängten ihn an den Schultern zurück an die Wand. Wenig später hatte er Reeds Lippen direkt auf dem Mund. Nichts in seiner Softwareanalyse hatte darauf hingedeutet. Aber so waren die Menschen nun mal. Unberechenbar.

Gavins Lippen fühlten sich rau an, doch seine Berührung war weich und zärtlich.

Sie dauerte nicht allzu lang und schon ließ der Detective von ihm ab. Reed wirkte wieder verlegen und murmelte undeutlich:

„Sorry, Connor, wollte ich schon immer mal tun. Ich hoffe, du nimmst meine Entschuldigungen an?“

„Sicher, Detective Reed.“

„Gavin.“

„Gavin“, wiederholte Connor. Wieder war in ihm komisches Chaos, was nicht vom Programm sortiert werden konnte, was sich halb gut, halb schrecklich anfühlte. Reed sah ihm endlich in die Augen, lächelte und schlug ihm leicht die flache Hand auf die Brust.

„Bist ein guter Kerl und ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist. Natürlich nur, weil wir so Kamski viel besser finden können.“

„Natürlich!“

Gavin grinste nun wieder auf seine ihm eigene, dreckige und arrogante Art und machte ein paar große Schritte in Richtung Straße, wo sein Auto stand. Er zwinkerte ihm noch zu und stieg ein.

Connor stand noch eine Weile unbeweglich an der Wand, berührte dann seine Lippen und lächelte.

Er bekam eine weitere Chance und in ihm glühte die Dankbarkeit für denjenigen, der ihn hatte zurück gebracht. Mit Hank und Gavin zusammen, würden sie ihn finden.

Und dann …?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chloe: Dankbarkeit ist nichts, was mir meine Programmierung erlaubt hat. Aber dank dir, bin ich frei und will dir etwas zurückgeben. Gefällt es dir?

Primäruser: Oh ja, sehr! Wie geht es weiter? Was ist mit Markus? Er hat sich für sein Volk geopfert. Was ist mit Alice und Kara? Auch sie starben, so wie die Jerrys und Luther und alle anderen. Kannst du da etwas für mich machen?

Chloe: Mal sehen


End file.
